1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an internal combustion engine employing an improved rotary valve to control admission of fuel and to control exhaustion of burned gases.
2. Prior Art
In an internal combustion engine, each cycle consists of a series of events which are repeated in regular order. Initially, a fresh charge of a gas and air mixture is admitted into the combustion chamber. The explosive mixture is then compressed by action of the piston and the mixture ignited. The ignited charge expands rapidly, moving the piston. Finally, the burned gases are expelled from the combustion chamber and the cycle begins again.
The use of a rotary valve in an internal combustion engine is simpler than the traditional arrangement of a cam, push rod and valve springs. Rotary valves have been experimented with in the past to regulate the admission of fuel to the combustion chamber and the exhaustion of burned gases from the combustion chamber; previous systems, however, have not met with commercial success since they have not been as simple and efficient as the present system.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide an improved valving arrangement for an internal combustion engine which is resistant to wear and has a minimum of moving parts.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an internal combustion engine having a single-piece head and block, eliminating the need for a head gasket.
A patentability search was conducted on the present invention and the following U.S. patents were uncovered in the search:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 1,079,742 Calkins et al. November 25, 1913 1,108,002 Ransom August 18, 1914 1,616,030 Dock February 1, 1927 2,249,143 Kiesel July 15, 1941 3,192,914 Kopczyk July 6, 1965 ______________________________________
Calkins and Johnson (U.S. Pat. No. 1,079,742) discloses a rotary valve for an internal combustion engine but requires a separate head and block. The present invention provides an improved single piece head and block, without need of a head gasket. Additionally, air-cooling the valve as shown in the present invention is superior to the Calkins and Johnson system of liquid cooling.
While Dock (U.S. Pat. No. 1,616,030) discloses a rotary valve for an internal combustion engine, the oscillating head is cumbersome and impractical. Further, use of a passageway through the valve for the ignition spark is unduly complicated and unnecessary.